tmfatefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Caster of Dawn
| type = |master= Altea Flamel |alignment= Chaotic - Evil |phantasm= EX |strength= D |endurance= D |agility= C |mana= B |luck= E |cskill1= Magic Resistance |cskill1value= B |cskill2= Item Construction |cskill2value= B |cskill3= Territory Creation |cskill3value= A++ |skill1= Aptitude for Slaughter (Tools) |skill1value= A |skill2= Conceptual Improvement |skill2value= A+ |skill3= Divinity |skill3value= B- |skill4= Natural Born Genius |skill4value= B |skill5= Single-Mindedness |skill5value= A |np1= Agalma Galatea |np1target= Anti-Army |np1rank= B+ |np2= Minos Labyrinthos |np2target= Anti-World |np2rank= EX |np3= Perdix Pydixa |np3target= Anti-Treasure |np3rank= D }} | affiliation = Altea Flamel's Servant | qualclass = | hairc = Black | eyec = Blue | birthp = Athens, Greece | bday = Unknown | gender = Male | height = 185 cm | weight = 70 kg | likes = Inventing | dislikes = Minos | talent = Inventing | imagecol = Onyx }} is the Caster-class Servant of Altea Flamel summoned into the Red Faction for the Great Tokyo Holy Grail War in Fate/Providence. Profile Identity Caster's True Name is , supposedly a son of , one of the most ingenious scientists from Ancient Greece and the engineer who was behind the creation of the . Early Life Not much is known of Daedalus' early life. The highlight of his life in Athens is his murder of his nephew, Perdix. It was said that Perdix invented the saw, a tool that would revolutionize the lumber industry. Daedalus could not accept this. At the Acropolis, Perdix was playing around with a compass when Daedalus took it. Because of this deed, Daedalus was cursed by his mother, Athena, as she cultivates young minds and Perdix is the prime example. Daedalus was then sent to Crete to serve under the king, the son of Zeus, Minos. Forbidden Love With the Princess Exiled to the island of Crete, Daedalus would serve the king of Crete as his engineer. The crown prince, Minos, received a beautiful bride from Colchis as a gesture to ally themselves with the people of the island. The bride's name was Pasiphaë. Despite the prospects of marrying a child of Zeus, Minos is not the ideal husband. The only times they ever see each other are at the dinner table or in the bedchambers (though even the latter becomes neglected after a week or two when he finds other distractions). With so much time on her hands, Pasiphaë ends up wandering until she happens upon the inventor, in his early 20's, who prefers to work on his projects alone since everyone finds him odd and avoids him. She doesn't stay long the first time, but her visits only become a frequent part of her day. He eventually asks her why she keeps visiting before she exclaims she has nothing else to do if not watch. The talks would start as one exchange before becoming two, then three until they are entire conversations. Minos (now king) begins to be questioned as to why Pasiphaë is not yet pregnant even though they have been married for about a year now, which raises the question if he is infertile (which indeed he is as it turns out). He starts raping her after a while because she doesn't want him, but even then there is no child being born which starts raising questions if it is Pasiphaë and not Minos who is barren. Scared that she may be killed if not sent away in disgrace, she opens herself to Daedalus before they proceed to make love. Nine months later, , the first son, is born and proclaimed Minos' son when only the two of them know it is not the case. The two would have many liaisons after this. This forbidden love would result in Acacallis, , , , , , , and being claimed as Minos' children, while and become Daedalus' children. The Debacle Meanwhile, Minos was always unpopular with his subjects, considering that he was descended from , a woman had stolen from her native land and brought to Crete. Since he isn't completely Cretan, he was never popular. During the festivities, he showed off his lineage to his subjects, to which they waved off. Angered, Minos tried appealing to another god, Zeus's brother, . In response, Poseidon created a beautiful white bull that shot out of the water. In exchange, Minos was to sacrifice the bull. Luckily for Minos, the appearance of the bull pleased the crowd. However, he did not follow Poseidon's wishes and instead hoarded the bull for himself. Angered, Poseidon consulted with who reluctantly agreed to ignite the absolute worst and most disgusting love affair in history. She worked her magic on . Pasiphaë would fall in love with Minos's prized bull and would commission Daedalus's help. Once the love had gone through, Aphrodite's curse was broken. Pasiphaë would realize the true horror of what she had done. Once her son, , better known as the Minotaur (the bull of Minos), was born, Minos was further scandalized by his subjects. He thought up a plan to which to induce fear and scare his subjects into submission. On his order, Daedalus was forced to construct the Labyrinth. Once it was complete, Pasiphaë, being a sorceress, breathed magical life into the stones and it became a maze of death. Escape from Crete Minos would then imprison Daedalus in his own Labyrinth. For incentive, he had Daedalus's son, , taken hostage to keep Daedalus obedient. He was allowed to see his son once every other week. Daedalus began to weave a plan in his mind to break himself and his son out. One day, Icarus visited and gave grave news to his father. Minos had enough of him and wanted to execute him. Daedalus growled and would work faster on his project. However, since he was growing old, it was tough for him. The next time Icarus visited, Daedalus hatched his plan. His son fastened a pair of bronze wings to the old man. He then fastened another pair to Icarus. His old hands would quiver and spill hot wax on Icarus's shoulders but the boy would not complain. Minos would pay Daedalus a visit to which Daedalus would then open a hot air vent and use it to flap into the sky. Outraged, Minos could only stomp his foot helplessly as his most prized prisoner escaped. Over the , Daedalus again reminded his son about the dangers of flying. Of course, young Icarus would be unable to control himself and he began to start doing tricks in the sky. Unfortunately, he would fly too close to 's blazing rays. The wax that held his wings together melted and he plummeted into the sea. Heartbroken, Daedalus had no choice but to move on. He constantly flapped his wings until he landed on the island of Sicily. Life in Sicily Personality Appearance Relationships ;Altea Flamel :She is his Master. Upon first entering battle, Altea would bind him with a Command Spell, preventing his usage of his Perdix Pydixa Noble Phantasm. Caster applauds her for her caution and lets himself be bound. Role Fate/Providence Abilities Despite having quite low stats, Caster is still able to fight earnestly. is a Skill possessed by Heroic Spirits fitting the Assassin or Berserker classes. Caster has this skill because of his rather chaotic principles. In life, he even killed his adversary, , with boiling hot water when the latter was taking a bath (he had help from the princesses of the Sicilian court). is the special right and unfair advantage of improving any tool, at any given time or place. As an inventor, he always had the urge to improve his tools and other inventions. is a Skill that shows one who has unparalleled natural knowledge. It is an unfair skill that allows the use of most Skills, excluding those inherent to the body (such as Divinity) or ones unique to particular heroes, at proficiencies of A~B Rank. Being the greatest inventor of Ancient Greece and the creator of the Cretan Labyrinth, Caster would innately have this skill. is the ability to immerse oneself in something, exhibiting a superhuman degree of focus. His life as an inventor would have him completely immersed in his creations. This skill remains constantly active when Caster uses his Minos Labyrinthos Noble Phantasm. Noble Phantasms Caster owns two Noble Phantasms. One is the conceptualization of his creation, the Cretan Labyrinth, Minos Labyrinthos. The other is a legend crystallized into a Noble Phantasm, Perdix Pydixa.